Darkest before Dawn
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Follows on from The Time is Now. Gwen is missing, the constant threat of Morguse and Morgana hangs over the kingdom. Arthur is a loose cannon. Can Merlin save his friends? Will a 6yr old girl make the adults see what is really important?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin. BBC TV owns it. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Dark Before Dawn.**

Gaius looked out across the courtyard as the daylight began to wain. He frowned as he saw some of the children playing. He knew they would soon be running for home. No one stayed out after dark anymore. It was too dangerous. Since Morguse and Morgana had attacked the Kingdom most people made sure they were home safe and well before the darkness fell.

"Moira!" He called across the yard as the dark haired six year old turned to him and smiled. "Come here! Does Gwen know where you are?"

Moira nodded as she ran towards him.

"Hello Gaius." She brushed her dark hair away from her face. "She does. Oh!"

"Yes, Oh." He smiled. "Look, Gwen worries about you as much as she worried about Arthur. Don't give her any reason to worry anymore than she does."

"But I am ok! And I did all my chores and I did my learning for today. Leon taught me how to follow a trail." She smiled.

"Very useful should someone want to be a Knight." He smiled as he took her hand. The other children had already run off leaving her alone in the courtyard apart from the elderly court physician. "Let's get you back to the Castle."

"But then you'll be out after dark and Merlin will worry. He says you are like his father but not his father. The same way Gwen looks after me when she isn't really my mum. I think she's nicer than my mum was. She doesn't make me cry." Moira walked alongside him as he fell silent. He had no idea Merlin had talked to the little girl about him but she was right, Merlin was the son he had never had. He ushered her into the Castle as she talked.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll stay here if it's too dark. Now come along." He ushered her towards the maid's chambers as Arthur ran towards them.

"Arthur!" Moira yelled as he reached them.

"Oh Thank God!"

"What is it?" Gaius stared at the blonde prince. "Whatever has happened?"

"Gwen. Have you seen Gwen?"

"No, we were just headed to her chambers. Moira was playing out late." He suddenly realised why the maid hadn't been looking for her charge when he had found her in the courtyard.

"What happened?" Moira stared at Arthur with tears in her eye as he knelt in front of her.

"Moira, listen to me. I need you to look after Gaius for me. Can you do that? And stay in the Castle. Keep an eye on my father too. Merlin and the others are coming with me."

"I'm coming with you." Moira was deadly serious. "Gwen has gone."

"Yes sweetheart she has." Arthur brushed her hair back from her eyes as they filled with tears.

"Bring her home. You'll do that."

"I promise you. I'll find Gwen. I'll bring her home." He watched as she nodded. "But I need you to stay here. I need to be able to tell her that her little girl is safe."

Moira nodded as he kissed her hair before running off through the castle door.

#############

A/N please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Merlin.**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

Merlin watched as Arthur marched past him to where his horse was stood. He knew he was worried sick about Gwen but they had no idea where she was or how she had been taken. Arthur ignored him as he lead the horse out into the sunbaked courtyard.

"Arthur."

"No Merlin." He shook his head. "I can do this on my own."

"Did it occur to you that Gwen has been taken to lure you into a trap? That you running off on your own is exactly what they want?"

"Of course it has." Arthur rolled his eyes. "But I can't just leave her there. Look Merlin, you don't have to come with me. Stay here. Leon and the others know nothing about this so you staying behind is fine." Merlin shook his head slightly, there was no way he was going to let Arthur run off on his own and get himself killed. He waited patiently as Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head against the white horse stood between them.

"I'm coming. We will find Gwen. She'll be fine."

"It's my fault. If she and I weren't. If we weren't." He stopped, unable to finish the sentance.

"If people didn't know the rumours about you and Gwen were true." Merlin finished.

"She wouldn't be in trouble. I know Lancelot has a thing for her." He almost spat the man's name from his lips. "And I can't help thinking if she was with him she would be safe."

"She doesn't love him. You idiot."

"Does that matter? It'd kill me but it'd be for the best. When we find her, I'm going to tell her all this is a mistake. We should never be together. It's too dangerous." Arthur's voice chocked as he looked away.

"You don't mean that."

"I just need her to be safe." Arthur turned back to Merlin as his friend nodded slowly. Merlin held his gaze as he saw his friend close to tears.

"Even if it breaks her heart? And yours?"

"She'll be alive. And as for me, that doesn't matter." He climbed onto the horse as Merlin frowned.

"All very noble but where are we going to look?" Merlin raised an eyebrow as Arthur stared at him.

"Thought I might give Cenred a try." He rode off, giving Merlin no option but to follow him.

######################

Gwen ached in places she didn't know she had. She laid on the cold stone floor as she tried and failed to remember how she had ended up there. She screwed her eyes closed as she realised she was in a dungeon. The main problem was she had no idea where the dungeon was.

"Hello?" She tried to sit up as her head began to spin. "Anyone here?"

When there was no answer she curled up in a ball and cried.

################

"Arthur and Merlin will find Gwen." Moira stated as she sat opposite Gaius as the old man nodded and smiled.

"I am sure he will. Now eat your supper."

"I want to wait." Moira pushed the plate away as Gaius fixed her with a stare.

"And what might you be waiting for? Yule?" He watched as she lowered her eyes.

"Gwen." She whispered. "We can have supper together. We always do. When she comes back, then I'll have supper."

"But that might not be tonight." Gaius sighed as Moira nodded. He had forgotten how much the six year old had seen. She was more than used to adults disappearing from her life. It seemed that she had only really been secure since she had been adopted by Gwen. None of the residents of Camelot had seen anything of Anwen since before the summer had ended. He couldn't help but hope that she had decided to leave her child and let her live a happy life. He was afraid he was hoping in vain.

"That's ok." Moira bit her bottom lip. "I'll wait."

Gaius nodded as he pushed his chair back from the table.

"In that case, you can help me clean this room. These pots aren't going to wash themselves you know."

"One day they will." Moira giggled as Gaius raised an eyebrow. He could never quite tell when the child was teasing or when she had seen something none of the others had suspected. He knew she didn't even realise what gift she had. He knew a time would come when she would need to be told but that time wasn't now. She already looked more lost than ever.

"Well?" He smiled as he held out a hand.

###############

"Arthur?" Merlin rode next to him through the forest. "There is another way of keeping her safe."

"Like what?" Arthur said through gritted teeth. "She should be as far away as possible from me."

"Can you stop with all this self pitying rubbish? Gwen can make her own decisions. She loves you. Don't ask me why but she does. That is not going to change anytime soon."

Arthur pulled a face as Merlin looked out through the trees.

"You said there was another way of making her safe."

"Marry her. You know you both want it. Who cares that she was born a blacksmith's daughter? Her brother is a knight and you know as well as I do that you run the Kingdom these days. Your father isn't going to stop you from asking her." Merlin cursed himself as Arthur turned to face him.

"She might say no."

"Don't know until you ask." Merlin smiled slightly. "Come on, Moira is waiting for her."

##############

A/N please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**Questions and Answers?**

Merlin glanced at his friend as they rode through the forest. He knew that there was a very real risk that Gwen was dead but there was no way he was going to tell his friend that. He dreaded to think how Arthur would behave if they had really lost Gwen. Then there was little Moira to consider. He narrowed his eyes and negotiated the horse through the forest as Arthur remained silent next to him. He knew Arthur was as scared as he was. The fading light as dusk approached did nothing to allay those fears.

#############

"That was not the plan." Morgana walked into the throne room.

"Indeed Mistress."

"Why is Guenivere still alive? I ordered that she was killed." Morgana stared at the man she had thought of as her uncle smiled at her.

"Child, you were always so impatient." He smiled as she narrowed her eyes. "The throne is yours. You know that as well as I do."

"Uther is a shell of the man he was. Arthur cannot cope alone. Gwen and Merlin must be removed. With Arthur isolated I can go back and reclaim my rightful place. My sister died for this." Morgana glared.

"All in good time, child. All in good time."

###########

Gwen felt like she had been trampled by an army of horses. Her ribs burned and her neck ached but she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she knew was that she had kissed Arthur goodbye as he had left the castle. She just had no idea how she had got there or when she had kissed Arthur goodbye. A single tear escaped her eye as she wondered where Moira was and prayed that those she cared about were safe. Minutes passed as she realised that there was a very real chance no one knew where she was. She carefully pushed herself up onto her elbows and began looking around.

"Oh." She stared at the solid stone wall as she realised she was in a dungeon. There was no way she was going to wait around to be rescued. Gingerly she rose to her feet, fought the giddyness and made her way towards the bars that held her. The guard looked up from his slumber as Gwen smiled sweetly. "Excuse me."

He looked up as Gwen held the bars to steady herself. She held his gaze.

"I aint supposed to talk to you."

"I know." Gwen looked at the floor. "But please tell me where I am."

"Look luv." The guard huffed. "All I'll say is you are in Cenred. And you are going to be executed for your crimes so shut up and let me get some sleep."

"When?"

"When what?" He was beginning to get annoyed.

"When are they going to murder me?"

"Your execution is tomorrow. Sunrise." He folded his arms and turned away. Gwen tried to push the anger down as she stepped back and wondered how she was going to survive. There really wasn't time to wait for anyone in Camelot to realise she was gone. She fought the tears wondering why the fates had brought her to this and if she was ever going to see Arthur, Moira and her home again.

###########

Arthur jumped off the horse and began to lead him towards the village a little ahead of them.

"Why have I got a very bad feeling about this?" Merlin glanced at his friend.

"Merlin, you have a bad feeling about everything." He rolled his eyes as he walked through the courtyard. He knew that if any of Cenred's men saw them they were as good as dead. The sight of the noose and bonfire built in the middle of the courtyard did nothing to appease the dread in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes as Merlin walked towards a group of children playing in the courtyard.

"Hi." He smiled as a child about Moira's age looked up.

"Hello."

"What's all this for?" He nodded towards the pyre.

"Tomorrow." The little boy answered. "Tomorrow morning."

"What about tomorrow morning?" Merlin smiled encouragingly.

"They are going to execute a spy. I think it's the maid from Camelot." Merlin felt his blood run cold as he glanced up towards his friend. Arthur stared at the child in shock.

"Are you certain of this?" Arthur felt sick as he asked. He knew Gwen was not a spy but it seemed the child knew otherwise.

"Yeah. My dad is the guard. Says she's a pretty thing and it's a shame but she's definately from Camelot. Lord Cenred himself arrested her."

"I bet he did." Merlin muttered as Arthur glared.

"Merlin."

"Yeah."

"We're not going to let them kill her. You go back to Camelot if you want."

"Not without you. Not without Gwen." Merlin held his friend's gaze. "We're all going home."

Arthur nodded before walking towards the Castle grounds. There was no way he was leaving Cenred without his Gwen. Even if he died trying to rescue her. He narrowed his eyes as a gang of Cenred's men ran towards them. Glaring he drew his sword. It was now or never.

###############

A/N More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**Sunrise.**

Gwen sat facing the bars of her cell. She had no idea that she was capable of feeling so angry. She glared at the bars and the guard on the other side of them. She knew there was very little chance she was going to be able to get out of the Kingdom alive but there was no way she was just going to let them kill her. If she was going down she was going to go down fighting. At least that way she knew Arthur and the others would be proud of her.

"Morning."

"Hello." She narrowed her eyes as the guard stretched.

"Look, luv." He turned to face her. "Don't write everything off just yet. The sun isn't in the sky. You're still here and you never know, your friends maybe out there looking for you."

Gwen smiled. She had a feeling that he knew more than he was telling her.

"That's true."

"Look, you don't have long before they come for you. Is there anything you want? Any last request?"

"You are obliged to honour any last request. Any one. That's right, isn't it?"

"Yes." He frowned as Gwen got to her feet.

"Ok." She paused as he met her eyes. "My last request."

"Is?"

"Give me the key."

"No I can't do that."

"You'd dishonour Cenred by ignoring a last request?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"They'd have me hang. Burn me at the stake. I can't."

"What if you let me take them?"

He smiled. He had to admit the young serving girl from Camelot was brighter than he had given her credit for. He could see why the young prince had been so taken with her. He shook his head, he knew his wife was one for rumours and there had been no evidence that this spy was anything other than a servant to the Prince.

"Here." He handed her the key. "I'll give you ten minutes before I raise the alarm."

Gwen smiled in thanks and took the key. She was going home.

############

"I do not believe this." Arthur snarled as he saw the guards circle him and Merlin. His friend raised an eyebrow as he watched the prince step forward. He was terrified and instantly wished they had told Elyan and the others where they were headed. He couldn't get the image of Gaius and Moira out of his mind.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Any suggestions?"

"Well." He stepped forward as a guard drew his sword. "We could fight them."

"I thought you were going to say that." Merlin whispered an ancient spell. His eyes glowed amber as he hoped Arthur hadn't seen him. He knew Uther had been violently opposed to magicks but he had a feeling Arthur wouldn't feel any different.

##############

Moira bit her bottom lip as she watched Uther stand and stare out of the window. She knew Gwen looked after the ailing King. That the Knights protected him and Camelot. She wandered into the room as she saw him turn to her.

"Moira?"

"Hello."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No Sire." Moira shook her head. "Are you still the King?"

"Yes." He smiled kindly at the six year old.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Arthur has gone to look for Gwen. I think she is been taken."

"Has been taken. Is Gaius teaching you nothing?"

"He teaches me lots! I can count and I am reading and writing so that I can be a knight."

"Is that so?" Uther smiled.

"Yes Sire. But I know Gwen looks after you so I will look after you till Arthur brings her home." She stood with her hands on her hips as Uther smiled. The idea of a child as young as Moira wishing to look after him seemed ludicrous but he knew she was determined.#

"Well, that is very kind of you."

Moira blushed as she did a little curtsey.

"But I think I must not impose. I know my son asked you to look after Gauis."

"I can do both." She folded her arms as he laughed.

"You really are Gwen's girl." He held out her hand. "Well, your first duty is to tell me all about these lessons Gwen, Arthur and Gaius have been teaching you."

Moira smiled. "Well on a Monday Gauis teaches me to count. On Tuesday I help Merlin with horses and cleaning and then Arthur and Sir Leon are teaching me to be a Knight. How to help Camelot." She smiled as Uther sat in his chair, listening to every word.

"I think you are going to make an exellent Knight of Camelot." Moira couldn't help the smile that crept across her face as he spoke.

"I hope Gwen and Arthur thinks so." She twirled a strand of dark hair around her fingers as she spoke.

#####

Merlin shook his head as he began to wonder what had hit him. Arthur lay a few feet away, battered and bruised as Merlin began to take in his surroundings.

"Great."

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"Where are we?" Arthur groaned.

"Put it this way." Merlin groaned. "We must be the only rescue party in all the kingdoms that actually needs to be rescued."

############

A/N More soon. Please review xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Merlin isn't mine**

**Rescue?**

Arthur groaned as he got to his feet. Everything ached and he was sure someone had put a curse on him. He shook his head as Merlin stretched. It was almost sunrise and he was certain that they had very little time before Gwen really needed to be rescued. He glanced across at Arthur as he realised his friend was more injured than he thought he was.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine, Merlin."

"Well, you don't look fine."

"Well I am."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Right, we have to find Gwen." Arthur leant against the bars of the cell as Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "I'd like to see how you are going to do that. We seem to be stuck."

"Good point." Arthur glared at the bars. "Good point." Both men fell silent as they heard the noise from the rest of the castle. Arthur raised an eyebrow as one guard yelled that there had been an escaped prisoner. The spy from Camelot had gone.

"Maybe she doesn't need rescuing after all?" Merlin smiled as Arthur shook his head.

###########

"Moira." Gaius sighed as he walked into the King's Chambers. "There you are."

"Here I am." Moira smiled as she turned to face the elderly physician. Uther turned and smiled as he saw his old friend arrive.

"Gaius, little Moira has been telling me all about her plans for the future."

"Has she indeed?" Gaius raised an eyebrow as he saw the little girl bite her bottom lip.

"Yes, I think it is an exellent plan. Times are changing in Camelot. By the time she is of age there may well be female Knights."

"Oh." Gaius watched as the little girl beamed.

"Told you!" Moira laughed.

"She has already started her education I see. She tells me Gwen has taught her to cook, you have taught her to look after the injured and to count while Sir Leon has taught her to read. It seems that between you Moira has become a knight in the making." Uther ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Have you found Gwen? Is she back?" Moira looked up hopefully.

"No." Gaius sighed. He saw no point in lying to the child. Moira had always been wise beyond her years. She would know instantly if someone was lying to her. She had been around Anwen for far too long.

"But you said."

"I know." Gaius paused as he glanced at the King. Uther shook his head sadly before looking away. "And they will. You know Arthur and Merlin. They'll find her." Gaius held out his hand for her. Moira sighed heavily as she took it.

"Listen to me." Uther spoke up as both Moira and Gaius turned to face him. "Gwen is not a stupid girl, I imagine she wont even need rescuing. By the time my son has found her I would wager she is on her way home."

"You think?" Moira smiled slightly. "Well, I mean you think, Sire?" Moira blushed as Uther smiled broadly.

"I'm the King. I don't think, I know."

################

"Idiots!" Gwen muttered under her breath as she hid in an alcove behind an ancient stone pillar. The guards had quickly realised she had escaped and were searching the castle grounds for her. Now that she was hidden she felt she could take a breath. It was as she was hiding that she was sure she was going mad. There was no way she could have heard Merlin and Arthur bickering as they always did. There was no way they were in the Cenred. Were they? She stepped towards the source of the bickering as she began to doubt her own sanity.

"Arthur!" She hissed through the bars of the cell as both men snapped their heads around to face them. "What are you both doing here?"

"Rescuing you!" Arthur smiled in relief.

"Looks like it." Gwen returned his smile. He shrugged his shoulders as Merlin smirked. "I'm to be executed at dawn. If it's all the same with you I'd like to be on my way home by then."

"That was the plan." Arthur threw Merlin a dirty look as the young warlock grinned. "Ok, what now?"

"Well," Gwen looked over her shoulder. "Somehow I have to get you out of there. Everyone is looking for me. If they find me..." She let the last thought hang in the air. All three knew what would happen if she was found.

#############

"Gaius." Uther stepped towards his old friend as Moira wandered into the other room.

"Yes, Sire."

"Morganna is behind this."

"You can't know that." Gaius stared at him.

"She has been behind everything else. I see no reason why this should be different. I believe Arthur and Merlin are in very serious trouble. Gwen may already be dead. I will send Sir Leon, Percy, Elyan and the others to search for them. I need to know what has happened to my son."

"I see that Sire." Gaius nodded. He had a very strange feeling the King was right to be so worried. He just didn't know what would happen to little Moira if he was.

###############

A/N MOre soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Homeward Bound.**

Gwen pressed herself against the stone wall of the Castle as she tried to think of a way to get Arthur and Merlin out of the cell. The change in the sky outside the cell window made her think of how close to sunrise was. She glanced down to Merlin as he began pacing the cell. Arthur ran a hand over his face. He knew there was a very real chance all three of them were never going to get to go home.

############

"We have no idea where they went." Leon stated as he followed Elyan and the others through the forest. Elyan ran a hand over his face as he tried not to argue with his friend. He was worried about his sister. She was younger than him and it was his duty to protect her. The last think he wanted to do was argue with his friends about searching for her, Merlin and Arthur.

"Cenred is the nearest Kingdom." Percy answered diplomatically as they rode on.

"Yeah. But,"

"Leon, I am going to find my sister." Elyan stated. "We have already lost Lancelot. I am not going to loose my little sister too." The other men fell silent as they realised Gwen was the only family Elyan really had.

"We will find her." Leon smiled as he clapped his friend on the back. "We will. The others too."

"Yeah." Elyan smiled. "I know. I just can't shake the feeling that Morgana has something to do with this. It isn't like Gwen to just disappear. And Merlin and Arthur can really take care of themselves. I know Merlin is only a small guy but I'd rather be on his side than against him."

"That's true." Gwaine smiled. "Merlin can handle himself. I'm not exactly sure how. But he does."

#######################

Gwen stepped back from the bars of the cell as the sounds of the guards' footsteps began to die away. She was terrified. More so than when she had been taken. She knew Arthur was at best foolhardy and at worst his father's son. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of a way to get them all back to Camelot safely. She knew Uther would have sent the other knights to look for them by now and she had no idea what Gaius and Moira must be thinking. She glanced along the corridor as she realised the key that had opened her cell may well be the one that opened the one with the boys.

#########

"Gaius?"

"Yes Moira."

"Did the King mean it?" She held his hand as she walked back to his chambers with her. He smiled slightly. He sometimes forgot how young the child was. She had seen so much in her six and a half years. He nodded as she pulled a face and looked away.

"I am afraid the King never ever says things he doesn't mean."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Gwen says that." She sulked.

"Why?"

"I heard him. I heard him say that Lady Morgana is behind this. That she has taken Gwen. But that can't be. It can't always be her. Can it?" Gaius paused as he looked out over the Castle grounds. It was the third night Gwen had been missing and the second that Merlin had been away from home. He turned to the little girl.

"Yes." He sighed. "I fear that once I would have agreed with you but Uther knows Morgana very well. And I dare say that he is right now. Oh and I think you can stop calling her Lady."

"Arthur said that too. He said the title of Lady is as wel earned as the title of Knight. That some people will never be able to earn such an honour. And some disrespect that honour when they have it. He said she had dishonoured herself, the king and Camelot." Moira frowned as she blinked back tears. "I wont. When I am big like Gwen and a knight of Camelot like Leon and Percy I wont dishonour Camelot. Will I?"

"No." He smiled kindly at her. "No you wont."

"Even though I am, what did Merlin call me? A s."

"Ssh child. Even though you are a seer." He whispered "You can never ever dishonour Camelot, me, Gwen or anyone you know."

"Ok."

"Ok, but if Arthur asked you to help in his absense then I need you to eat and take care of yourself. What will Gwen think of me if you are waisting away the moment she is out of sight?" He smiled kindly as Moira blinked back the tears. "Oh now. None of that. Not from a future knight." He hugged her as she sniffed loudly.

###############

Gwaine rubbed a hand over his eyes as he walked behind the others. He was exhausted but there was no way he was going to rest until he had found his friends. They had been through too much together to abandon them. He stared at the floor as he tried to force his tired brain to focus on the task in hand.

"Er." He knelt down as Elyan turned to him.

"Gwaine, come on."

"Just a moment." Gwaine held up his hand. "Arthur is in Cenred."

"And you are certain of this now?" Percy turned to his friend.

"As certain as I am that the sun rises every morning. Look." He pointed to the indentation in the ground in front of him. "I can track anything. You know that. Those are the tracks of a horse. A thoughbred. Look at the hoofprint."

"You've lost me mate." Leon smiled as Percy shook his head.

"The Royal horses are shooed by a particular blacksmith. It was my father, until." Elyan closed his eyes. They all knew what had happened to his father.

"So?" Percy asked.

"So, this is the hoofprint of a Royal horse from Camelot. Come on." He smiled as he forgot his tiredness and bounded forward. "We are nearly there! Come sunrise we'll be in Cenred if we move."

"Gwaine."

"Oh come on." He ran forward as Elyan shook his head and smiled. He really had a feeling that they really were on the homeward stretch. Gwen and the boys were coming home.

###############

A/N PLease review. More soon. More Arwen next time. I think we need it after Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Questions.**

"Merlin." Arthur sighed as he leant against the wall opposite. He had no idea how they were going to get out of the cell. With each passing moment Arthur felt all hope of escape slipping away. Merlin frowned as he stared at the lock. He knew one way they could get out but he wasn't sure he could get away with using Magic with both Gwen and Arthur there. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore his friend.

"Merlin."

"I'm trying to think." Merlin snapped.

"Well, that will be a first."

"Shut up Arthur." Gwen snapped as she slipped back into the shadows. Arthur opened and closed his mouth as he realised it was the first time either of them had answered him back. He tried not to sulk as Merlin rested both hands on the bars of his cell. His eyes glowed amber as he whispered the ancient druid laguage he knew Arthur didn't have a hope of understanding. For once he was grateful for the sound of multiple footsteps. It meant his voice was drowned out.

"Gwen." Arthur walked towards the bars as she crouched down to hear him more clearly. "You got out. Go back to Camelot. Get away from here as quickly as you can. It's minutes to sunrise."

"No." Gwen stared at him.

"Please, Gwen. Head for Camelot find Elyan and the others. Tell them where we are." He watched as she tried to work out what to do. Her head told her he was right, they needed help and she was the only one in the position to get it but her heart told her to stay with him. She couldn't bare the thought her last moments with Arthur could be with them seperated by iron bars.

"I." She looked away as footsteps began to get louder. She knew a guard was on the way.

"Go." Merlin reinforced his friend's statement. "Please get help."

Gwen nodded once before meeting Arthur's eye once more. She had to follow her head this time if they were to escape Cenred. Arthur met her gaze and smiled slightly as her hands touched his through the bar. Merlin rolled his eyes, but took the chance to use his magic. He mumbled in ancient latin as Gwen slipped away. His eyes glowed amber as he touched the bars.

"Er, Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur dragged his eyes away from Gwen as Merlin pulled the door open.

"Er, do you want to go home?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course." He paused as he turned to face him. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Come on then." Merlin almost laughed as he slipped out of the cell and ran after Gwen.

######################

"It's dark." Moira stated as she looked out of the window. "Gaius!"

"I can see that." He sighed heavily. Sometimes the dark haired little girl reminded him of Merlin as a young child. He could still remember when the young warlock had been left in his care as a child not much older than Moira was now.

"But." She rested her head on one hand as her dark hair fell in her face. "We've waited all night. It's sunrise soon and Arthur, Merlin and Gwen still haven't come back. They've been away two days if they aren't home now."

"Listen to me." Gaius took a seat beside her on the doorstep. "You are right. They have been away a while but remember we have Sir Leon, Sir Percy and the others looking for them. There is no way they are going to return to Camelot without them."

"They'll come back?"

"I think all our young friends will come back."

"Young friends? Gwen is 24! Sir Leon is 26 thats really old!" Moira laughed as Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Is it indeed? Well what age would you say I am?"

"er."

"With age comes wisdom." He paused "Not in all cases, I grant you but in many cases age brings with it the time to learn about the world around you. There is more in Heaven and Earth than any of us know. It takes time and experience to learn these things." He watched as her eyes widened.

"It does?"

"It does."

"Then you must know everything!" Moira watched as Gaius rolled his eyes. The child had definately spent too much time with Merlin.

########################

"Run." Arthur took Gwen's hand as Merlin glanced behind them. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the guards realised they were gone. He knew he had no proof but he couldn't help but think Morganna was somewhere in the background. He knew she would be delighted at the prospect both Gwen and Arthur had been taken. He turned back to his friends and jogged away from them as they reached the stone staircase that could lead to freedom.

########################

"Right." Gwaine stated as he looked towards the stone walls of Cenred's castle. "How are we doing this?"

"Storm the castle?" Elyan asked as Leon and Percy stared at each other.

"Right, how can we storm a castle that size? There's four of us. There's hundreds in there." Leon nodded towards the castle as Percy sighed heavily.

"Do we even know they are in there?" Leon stated as he stepped back into the shadows.

"Cenred hates Uther. Arthur is Uther's only son. They are in there." Gwaine started as chaos seemed to erupt from the castle walls. All four men drew their swords.

################

A/N More soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Not mine. Merry Christmas to all Merlin fans **

**And Answers?**

"Not your best idea, Merlin." Arthur snapped as he realised the three of them were surrounded by Cenred's armed guards. At least a dozen men surrounded them, all with their swords drawn.

"Well, didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas." Merlin retorted as Gwen rolled her eyes. She knew the Prince and the servant were best friends but sometimes the fact they bickered like brothers was endearing. Sometimes it was just annoying.

"Arthur." Gwen stepped back as she realised that there was no way they were going to escape. Cenred's men outnumbered them to such an extent she was certain they were going to be killed. Arthur glanced at her once before stepping forward. He had gone there with the intention of bringing Gwen home. He was determined to make sure she got back to Camelot. He smiled slightly as he saw her stare at him. Her eyes just as stubborn and determined as he remembered.

"We are going home." He glared at the man in front of him. The knight of Cenred seemed to be in charge and find ther whole situation highly amusing. Arthur hated him on sight.

"Is that so?"

"Arthur." Merlin took a step towards the young couple.

"Yes." Arthur stated, silently pleased that he sounded much calmer than he actually was. "That is so. And seeing as you are here I think you can take a message back to your Lord and Master."

"I don't think so." The guard smirked as Gwen looked around. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Percy and her brother behind the guards. She knew that if Cenred's men saw them then there was no way they were going to get back to Camelot without a battle. One which she desperately wanted to avoid. She held her breath, hoping that Arthur didn't do anything stupid.

##################

"Gaius?"

"Yes little one." Gaius sighed. He was used to Merlin's incessant questions but Moira made his charge seem reserved. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the six year old with huge brown eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Moira, I have always told you that the best way to learn anything is to question the world around you. What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your question?" Gaius raised an eyebrow. "What did you wish to ask me?"

"Gwen loves Arthur doesn't she?"

"Yes. I believe she does."

"And Arthur loves her. Like Merlin loves Freya. Or he did but she died."

"Death does not end love. It is possible to love someone for years after they have died. Look at Uther and his wife." Gaius sat next to her at the old oak table. "He has never really loved another woman after Arthur's mother died."

"How do you know what love is? How do you know when someone loves you?"

"Oh little one." Gaius smiled slightly. He knew that Moira hadn't had the easiest childhood. "When you are older and you find someone to love and that person loves you, you'll know. You know Gwen loves you."

"Yeah." Moira nodded. "I know."

"And Arthur?"

"You think he does?"

"I know he does. I think for a little girl you have alot of people that love you. So you have no need to worry." He smiled kindly as Moira smiled. He knew that she thought of Gwen and Arthur as her parents - he just prayed that he would see the little girl reunited with the young couple before too long.

"And they are coming home." Moira sighed "But Gwen is not well. We have to look after her."

"What do you know child?"

"I've seen her. She isn't well." Moira's eyes clouded over as she seemed to stare into space. Gaius sighed, he knew Moira had the same gift Freya had possessed. He had to admit it scared him slightly. He knew that everytime she let something slip she put herself at risk. It didn't matter how much of a soft spot Uther had for her, magick and anything to do with the old religion was outlawed. He rested a hand on Moira's arm as he waited for her to continue. When she didn't he patted her hand and just hoped she had made a mistake.

#############################

A/N Just a small update. Not much more left. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer still not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. Please let me know what you think.**

**A Long Way Home.**

Gaius sighed heavily as he watched the little girl he had come to think of as family sleeping peaqcefully on the chair in his chambers. He was worried about her premonition regarding Gwen but didn't have the heart to wake her. He shook his head sadly as he thought of the trouble Freya's ability had brought on her. He just prayed the same fate was not awaiting little Moira.

"Strange times little one." He muttered as he turned his attention to the fire. "Strange times."

######

"Arthur?" Merlin glanced sideways as his friend glared at the men around them. He could see just how badly they were outnumbered but Arthur seemed prepared to put up a fight. Gwen bit her bottom lip before nodding once. She was determined to go home. Moira was waiting for her.

"Merlin. You have any better ideas? Because right now I think I'd like to hear them."

"Well."

"Well?"

"Thought not." Arthur rolled his eyes as one of Cenred's guards stepped forward. Gwen frowned, the man was at least three times the size of Arthur and Merlin put together. She knew it was going to be a blood bath. But there was no way out.

"Sire!" She smiled slightly as she heard her brother's voice. Merlin smiled as he shook his head.

"Elyan?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Think I might have a suggestion." Gwaine drew his sword as Leon and Percy followed suit.

"You know me. Always open to suggestions." Arthur glanced at Gwen as the men encircling them began to realise the odds were now slightly tipped in Arthur's favour.

"SHE IS A SPY!" The thick set men yelled as he stepped towards Gwen. Both Elyan and Arthur drew their swords.

"No I am not!" Gwen spat the words back. "I never have been. I was kidnapped from Camelot. Next thing I know I'm here."

"Who told you this lie?" Arthur asked as the man holding a sword towards Gwen began to realise she had been set up.

"Morganna." Gwen closed her eyes for a moment. "Lady Morganna of the house of Pendragon. She told you this lie. I am not a spy! I swear it on my grave. I am not a spy!"

"Gwen." Merlin spoke calmly. "If Morganna did tell them this, then half the Knights in the Kingdom are here. Who's looking after Uther and the Kingdom?"

Arthur swore under his breath as the remaining Knights of Cenred ran at them with their swords in the air. Even with the odds slightly improved he had no idea what the outcome could be.

"For Camelot!" Percy called as he threw his spare sword towards Gwen. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, waiting until no one would notice his eyes glowing amber in the dark.

###################

Uther stood staring out at the sky. The sunset he once loved seemed to taunt him that his only son was still away. He was used to Arthur taking Merlin and the others on expeditions but this was difierent. This was into Cenred's territory. He closed his eyes and silently prayed the dark clouds over the castle weren't an omen for what was to come.

################

"Gwen?" Elyan hugged his sister as they walked away from the castle's grounds. "Do you really think Morganna is behind all this?"

"Isn't she always?"

"But."

"We haven't seen her for a while." Percy answered as they headed into the woods.

"That is what worries me." Merlin answered as he looked at his friends. "I mean, where is she? Why haven't we heard anything?"

"Honestly." Arthur paused as he looked around the trees. "I don't know. I know one thing."

"Only one?" Merlin pulled a face as Arthur raised an eyebrow. Gwen smirked slightly.

"Morganna isn't just going to fade into the woodwork. I know my sister. She wants Camelot and ideally me dead."

"Arthur." Gwen sighed.

"She does. She has been quite clear on her intentions. She wants the thrown." Gwen nodded slightly. "I've been too complacent. She may be behind your abduction. Behind these idiotic charges." He held her gaze as Gwen nodded slightly.

"Then what do we do?"

"Go home." Arthur answered as the men began walking again. "It's all we can do." He took her hand in his as they followed Leon and the others through the clearing that would lead them back to Camelot. Gwen held his hand tightly as she thought about what had happened. In that moment the world began spinning as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Gwen?" Arthur caught her just as the world went black. "Gwen?"

####################

A/N One more chapter and an epilogue to go :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine. Thankyou for reading.**

**Reality Bites.**

"Gwen?" Arthur scooped the almost comotose form of Gwen into his arms as her eyes rolled back in her head. Merlin was at this side in seconds as Elyan looked on in silence.

"What happened?" Percy asked as he turned to face his friends.

"She was walking next to me." Arthur hated how his voice sounded so shaky. "Merlin? Has Gaius taught you nothing over the years?"

"Put her down under that tree. I'm not Gaius but I'll see what I can do. If anything." Arthur nodded silently as he headed towards the grassy knoll below the tree Merlin had pointed out. Gwaine and Leon exchanged glances before scouting further into the forest. Percy gripped Elyan's shoulder.

"She'll be ok."

"Will she?" Elyan stared at his sister. He knew his sister was a fighter but he had no idea what had happened to her since she had been taken from Camelot. The shadows cast through the trees gave her a deathly glow. Shaking his head he turned away from his sister. "I hope you are right."

"Merlin?" Arthur knelt next to her as Merlin took her hand in his own.

"She's very weak."

"I guessed that." Arthur snapped.

"Gwen. Open your eyes for me. Please Gwen." Merlin ignored his friend as he tried desperately to think what Gaius would do. Weakly Gwen's eyelids fluttered open. "Gwen squeeze my hand." She met Merlin's eye as one hand tried to grip his, the other rested on her stomach.

"Gwen?" Arthur brushed a strand of hair from her face. "What is it? Does your stomach hurt?" She nodded weakly. "Did you eat anything? At Cenred's castle? Did you eat or drink anything?"

"She's dehydrated."

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed as Merlin shot him a mutinous glare.

"No." Gwen whispered. "Nothing."

"She hasn't eaten or drunk for three days. We have. The others have. Have you got any water? Get her to drink something. I need to talk to Gwaine." He pushed himself to his feet as Gwaine walked towards them.

"Is she ok?" Gwaine's eyes rested on the young woman in front of him. Merlin smiled slightly. Gwen had no idea how much the others cared about her.

"No." Merlin answered honestly. "I need to get her back to Camelot as quickly as possible."

"Right." Gwaine nodded running a hand through his hair. "The quickest way through the forest may not be the safest."

"Quick is all she has." Gwaine's eyes snapped to him.

"She's that unwell?"

"Either she has been poisoned or she is bleeding inside. I've seen it before. Gaius treated a woman last year. A villager who lost her child when pregnant. She looked the way Gwen does now. If I didn't know better. If Gwen was married I would think." He shrugged his shoulders as Gwaine's eyes grew wider. "She needs fluids, she needs painkillers. Actually." Merlin closed his eyes. "We need Gaius."

"Come on." Gwaine nodded.

"Oh."

"And not a word to either Elyan or Arthur." Gwaine nodded. "Goes without saying."

#########################

"Gaius!" Uther walked into the physician's quarters as Moira rubbed her eyes.

"Hello Sire." She smiled as his expression softened at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Moira." The King couldn't help it. He had a soft spot for the child, the same way his son did. He shook his head wondering what Anwen had been thinking when she had abandoned the girl. It was only because Gwen, his son and their friends had taken her to their hearts that the foundling was doing so well. "Can you tell me where Gaius is?"

"I can." She nodded as she pushed black hair from her face.

"Moira." A serious sounding Gaius appeared behind her as he hurried into the room. "Sire."

"I have had word."

"GWEN!" Moira jumped up.

"Yes, my look out tells me they are at the city walls. They should be home today. Any time now." He smiled as Moira clapped her hands and ran to the window.

"Thank the Lord." Gaius smiled slightly. "Moira, get down from there. Help me prepare."

"I'll fetch the water." She smiled as she grabbed a jug and ran from the room. Both men smiled and watched her go.

"Now, Uther." Gaius regarded his old friend. "What are you not telling me?"

############################

Arthur held Gwen in his arms as they walked towards Camelot. He had barely spoken since he had almost forced her to drink the water. He couldn't shake the feeling his sister had something to do with how poorly Gwen was now. The bright, bubbly woman he had fallen for was a shadow of her former self as he carried her into the courtyard.

"Arthur." Leon paused.

"What?"

"It'll be quicker to take her to Gaius rather than get him to the castle."

"Fine." He shifted Gwen in his arms as she moaned slightly. "Gwen, come on."

Moira dropped the jug she was so carefully balancing as she saw Merlin walk ahead of Gwen and Arthur. Her exitement at finally seeing her old friend propelled her towards them as Leon picked her up and hugged her.

"Anyone would think we had been missed." He smiled as the little girl wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he set her back down on her feet. She nodded.

"What happened to Gwen? Did the witch hurt her?"

"Witch?" Merlin knelt down to her level as Moira stared at Arthur and Gwen, her eyes already filled with tears.

"The Lady Morganna of the house of Pendragon." She almost spat the words while Leon and Merlin exchanged glanced.

"No Little One." Leon held out his hand. "She isn't well. Arthur is going to take her to see Gaius."

"Good." Moira sighed heavily, she knew Gaius wouldn't want her to tell the others what she had already seen. Her gift was supposed to be a secret. Shaking her head sadly she took Leon's hand and walked silently next to him. She knew Gwen was dying. Everyone who she cared about left in the end. One way or another. Glancing up at the knights she wondered if they would leave her too.

###########################

"Bed now." Gaius snapped as Arthur carried Gwen towards the bed. The sunset sapped all light out of the room. Moira stayed in the doorway as Gaius began examining her and barking orders to Merlin who ran around doing exactly as Gaius told him. Arthur laid her down gently before stepping back and letting Merlin and Gaius get to work. His eyes never left Gwen, even when Gwaine touched his arm.

"Let them do their work."

"Gwaine. I am not leaving her."

"I have sent the others to rest. Elyan can barely keep his eyes open."

"Ok. You do the same."

"Arthur."

"Get some rest." Gwaine nodded silently as he watched Leon guide Moira into the other room. It seemed the other knights had ignored his advice. He just hoped Elyan managed to rest. He had a feeling his sister was going to need him.

########################

A/N more soon. Is Merlin right? Has Moira seen what is to happen or can Gaius save Gwen? Please review. Not much left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Truth**

Arthur stared out over the cold, dark courtyard as he tried not to think about what had happened to Gwen. He ran his hands over his face as he felt someone come to stand next to him. The darkness seemed to envelope him as he tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Sire?"

"Leon."

"Gaius is still with Gwen." He paused. "I overheard something about her. Sire, I know you and Gwen are not married but is there anything you are haven't told us? Have you and Gwen?"

"Leon." Arthur warned. "I suggest you think very hard about what you are about to ask me. Gwen is a lady in all but title."

"She is gravely ill Sire."

"What did you overhear?" Arthur turned to him. "What did you over hear?"

"Arthur." Leon stared out over the courtyard as he tried to work out what he could tell Arthur without him flying into a rage. "I heard Gaius saying that Gwen may never be a mother. That was if she recovers. That her child was lost. I just assumed that."

"That I got her pregnant." Arthur looked as though he had been hit with an arrow. "You heard him say this?"

"Sire, did you know?"

"No." Arthur sighed. "No, but."

"It isn't possible. Gaius must be wrong. He knows you and Gwen aren't married."

"He does." Arthur closed his eyes as guilt washed over him. "But, when have you known him to be wrong? He is the King's physician for a reason."

"Arthur." Leon held his gaze as Arthur fought the urge to cry. "He also spoke of a curse. That it almost seemed that someone who wanted to end the Pendragon line had cursed her to stop the line that way."

"Morgana." He shook his head. "It looks like Moira was right."

"She is the only person I know who wants to destroy you that badly." Leon paused as Merlin almost ran to them.

"Arthur!"

"What?" Arthur turned to face the young man as Merlin smiled.

"Gaius says you can come in." He stopped to catch his breath as Arthur froze, terrified of what he would find if he walked back into the small room. "Arthur?"

"Right." Arthur swallowed hard as he realised she needed him more than ever. He glanced at Leon as his friend stepped back. "Moira? She'll want to see Moira."

"Oh Moira never left. I have a feeling she may make a better physician's assistant than me." Merlin smiled as he stepped back into the room. Arthur followed him as he heard Gaius talking quietly to himself as he checked Gwen over one last time. He looked up as he heard Merlin bring Arthur into the room.

"Ah, let her sleep. She needs the rest." Gaius watched as Arthur nodded. Carefully the older man stepped past him and guided Leon and Merlin out of the small room. Leon couldn't help but smile as he saw the six year old curled into Gwen's side. He gripped Arthur's arm as Arthur's eyes were fixed on the scene in front of him. The two most important women in his life were curled together on the bed, as the six year old hugged a sleeping Gwen as she slept next to her.

"It seems to me that you and Gwen are already parents." He smiled as he watched Arthur nod. It seemed that it didn't matter that Moira was a foundling both Gwen and Arthur loved her as if she was their own. Gaius tutted quietly before ushering the knight out of the room to where the others waited in the main living area of Merlin and Gaius' chambers. Arthur smiled slightly as he saw Moira open her eyes.

"Hello." He whispered as he took Gwen's hand.

"It's ok Arthur." Moira smiled as Gwen carried on sleeping. "I helped look after her."

"I know." Arthur smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. "I know."

##################

Elyan paced the room as Leon and Gaius sat down. Leon couldn't help but smile slightly at what he had just seen. Merlin stayed near the door, concerned that Arthur may need help if Gwen woke in pain. Gwaine and Percy had both began to doze in the corner of the room.

"She will be ok?" Elyan asked.

"I believe she will make a recovery." Gaius sighed. "Magickal ailments are much more difficult to remedy than the common cold."

"Gaius."

"It is up to her now." Gaius sighed. "I know that is not the answer you want but I believe she was cursed. That someone took her to harm her and destroy Arthur."

"Why?" Merlin turned to him.

"Why do you think?" Elyan snapped. "My sister has only been in danger since her and Arthur started."

"NOW!" Gaius got to his feet. "Enough. I know you worry for your sister but this isn't anything to do with Arthur. It is to do with someone having bad feeling towards Camelot."

"Morgana?"

"Lot, Cenred, Morgana. I fear Arthur and Gwen are paying the price for Uther's actions. He made more enemies than we can imagine. Leon, what you overherd is not the case. The curse just made it look such a way and I fear may have caused lasting damage."

"She wasn't?" Leon asked as Gaius shook his head.

"No."

"What?" Elyan glared.

"It is of no concern." Gaius stated. "She will recover and we will go on as we have before."

"No." Elyan stated. "No, this time it ends. If I have to kill Morgana myself."

"Stop being so stupid." Gwaine woke and stretched. "Morgana would kill you in half a second. And how is that going to help your sister? Gwen definately got the brains in your family." Elyan stood to meet Gwaine in the eye as Merlin got to his feet.

"Both of you, stop it." He narrowed his eyes as Gaius shook his head. He knew the young men all cared about the young girl in the next room but he could never quite understand why they felt the need to shout. Both men fell silent as they sat down and fell silent.

####################

"Arthur?" Gwen smiled slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Hello." He smiled back at her as Moira remained sleeping.

"I didn't know. I am so sorry but I didn't know."

"It seems Morgana is still with Cenred. She placed a curse on you. There was nothing you could have done. None of this is your fault." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she held his gaze. "None of this."

"Morgana?"

"She's disappeared. But she can't hurt us again. She can never hurt us now." He kissed her hand as he held her gaze.

"Arthur?"

"Gwen, would you marry me?" He blurted the question out as Moira opened one eye. She smiled slightly as she heard his question. Gwen smiled slightly as she saw how nervous he was.

"Arthur."

"I mean would you do me the honour of." He fell silent as her fingers touched his lips.

"Yes." She blinked as he smiled against her fingers. "Yes."

####################

A/N One more chapter to go. I promise this is the penultimate chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue**]

Gwen stared out over the sunlit courtyard unable to believe she was really home. It had been three days since Arthur had carried her into Gaius' small chambers and three days since either he or Moira had left her side. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the pair. They were truly inseperable these days and it seemed equally determined that she should do as they said in order to get better. Now for the first time since she had arrived home Moira was learning to make politices with Gauis and Arthur had returned to the Castle. She knew he wanted to speak to Uther before news of their engagement became widespread.

"Gwen?"

"Merlin." She smiled slightly as she leant on the stone barrier.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I will explode if someone ask me that again."

"Ok ok." Merlin raised his hands in surrender. "But you did give us a scare."

"Do you think it was Morganna? The curse?"

"It would explain your abduction. And it would also explain why we haven't seen her since you were taken. She's dangerous Gwen, you know that. I've never known a woman more dangerous than her." Merlin followed Gwen's eyeline to where Arthur was talking with Leon. Neither knight seemed aware they were being watched.

"She hates me that much." Gwen shook her head as dark curls fell in her face. Merlin sighed heavily. "To think I once considered her a friend. As girls we played out in the courtyard. It didn't matter my father was a blacksmith and her guardian was the King."

"I know." Merlin nodded his head. "I was no older than Moira when I was sent to live with Gaius. She was our friend. Until Morguse stuck her poisonous little head into it all. And she doesn't hate you. Not really."

"She hates Uther." Gwen nodded. "She hates Arthur enough to stop him becoming a father if he is with me." Her eyes hit the floor as Merlin touched her hand.

"Gwen, that doesn't matter to Arthur. And you have seen him with Moira."

"Yes." She couldn't help but smile as she thought of them.

"He's already a dad in everyway other than biology."

#########################

"Gaius." Moira dried her hands on her skirt as Gaius rolled his eyes in despair.

"Yes?"

"Gwen is better now isn't she?" Moira barely paused for breath as the yellow liquid in the cooking pot began to bubble.

"Yes." Gaius frowned as he added fruit peel to the concoction.

"What is this for?"

"Water, sugar, lemon and honey." Gaius stated. "It will cure ailments of the respiratory system. I told you this."

"Like Sir Percy's cold?"

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "Once cool he may drink some. It is too hot at the moment. Every four hours he may drink some and add some mead if needed."

"Ok." Moira jumped off the chair she was standing on. "Is Morganna going to come back?"

The question startled Gaius for a moment as he lifted the heavy pot from the stove. He avoided the little girl's eye for a moment as he set the pot on the old wooden table.

"Merlin should really be lifting this."

"Is Morganna going to hurt us again? Is my mum going to come back?" Gaius closed his eyes as he realised the little girl was scared. Sighing heavily he sat down as Moira rested her head on one hand, her nose wrinkled as she smelt the potion they had made.

"I."

"No." Arthur stood in the doorway as Moira turned in her seat. "Moira, listen to me. Morgana cannot hurt us any more than she already has. Camelot will survive and we will too." He walked across to her as she frowned.

"You promise?"

"Moira." He pulled her into his lap as Gwen watched from the doorway. "I promise you that I am going to be the best husband to Gwen I can be and no one or nothing will hurt her or you while I'm alive." Gwen glanced at Gaius as she saw the older man smile slightly.

"Ok." Moira hopped down. "What about Merlin and everyone else? When you are King you'll have to look after everyone?"

"I know. But for now I think Merlin is old enough and ugly enough to look after himself."

"Oi! I heard that!" Merlin yelled.

"I know." Arthur laughed. "You were meant to."

##################

Arthur stared out at the night sky as the frost began to settle in. Yuletide a mere memory, the ice and frost still as prevelant as ever. He continued to watch the night sky as he felt someone stand beside him.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

"What do you want?"

"To kmow you meant what you said to Moira earlier on."

"You know I did."

"Good." Merlin nodded as he stepped back. "Because you know she isn't going to give up."

"She can't hurt us anymore. She has ended the Pendragon line."

"Has she? Curses don't always last forever. You know how it is, Arthur. Don't loose face. It's always darkest before dawn." He slipped into the shadows as Arthur closed his eyes hoping his friend was right.

#################

The end. A new story soon.


End file.
